Not Anymore
by nella09
Summary: It's been too long since I've done any real fighting. I've try so hard to be a stay at home mother and even try to keep control of my family.
1. Chapter 1

As the small white dragon turned to dust I could feel the power flowing through my veins. No more will I sit in the sidelines and wait helplessly for news on my family. My own husband's friends don't even look at me anymore when they return from a fight. So if that's the case I'll just have to get back into the fight.

It's been too long since I've done any real fighting. I've try so hard to be a stay at home mother and even try to keep control of my family. But it always seems I could never stop them from being who they are and diving into a battle. Even my youngest can't stop feeling excited when he spars with his best friend. Maybe it's jealousy that I feel which caused me to make such a silly wish.

Becoming a grandmother is great and all but it's clear as day I can't stop the hands of time. Soon she too will become a fighter since it's in her blood, and there's no way around it. Probably this wish is more of a realization that I'm getting old. Maybe it's me coming to terms that I missed being in on the action. All those years ago when Goku fought against Piccolo Jr in the world Martial Arts Tournament just left me with a bad taste in my mouth.

My husband already died, twice! Clearly he gone through hell and back but doesn't slow down. He literally became a god. Time to just let loose and unwind these rusty muscles. Maybe three years isn't enough and if I'm honest with myself I will look forward to making this new strength a primate part of me. Maybe being the same power level as my husband was a bit much but who's a better reference to go by.

Just as I turn the corner to walk into the living room I come face to face with the very man that I have come to love. Yet it's not curiosity or joy that is written in his face, but pure confusion. "What's the matter honey? Don't you recognize me?" I try my best to keep a sweet tone but it came out almost sinner. He just looked me up and down before he came closer to me and sniffed my shoulder. "Is something the matter?" Oh how I couldn't help the smile rising to my lips.

"Who are you? Where's my Chichi?" That caught me off guard and angered me. Doesn't he realize that I'm still me, or is it that becoming one of his kind changed me too much. I tried bring my arms to wrap around his neck but he steps back. "Where's _Chichi_?"

"I am CHICHI!" I surprise yelled back. He shook his head and said for me to prove it. How could I simply prove that I'm me? As I wonder I suddenly remembered a time that he told me something that nobody knew. "You once told me that you accidentally walked into the girl's bathroom during your first martial arts tournament." With that said he just walked away. I did want to follow him but stood in place.

Over the next couple of days, it wasn't that easy to not only control my new strength but to avoid arguing with Goku. He either came home displeased or didn't come home till the next day. I found out through Gohan that he's been staying at our son's home when he didn't come home. After I found that out I couldn't stand it anymore.

When Goku came home after two days I finally confronted him. We argued how he's being childish over my new form, yet he argues how he rather I go back to being me. It didn't seem like either of us were going to budge, so I just in the mist of frustration pulled him by the collar and kissed him. At that moment I didn't realized how much I truly wanted to do that. And it seemed that Goku felt the same way telling by how he picked me up as we kissed and made our way to our bedroom. At that moment I was so relieved that I sent Goten to sleep over Gohan's house.

Goku then dropped me on the bed and without missing a step took off his shirt. I just looked at him hungrily. He just smirked at me as he tugged at my pants. Without any warning he ripped my clothes off me. Angrily I returned the favor of ripping the rest of his clothes off. The last thing I remembered after that was a growl coming from my husband.

When I woke up the next day my back was press to a strong muscular chest, strong arms keeping me close, and a hand to my most intimate area while the other on my stomach. I truly didn't want to move; I was so damn comfortable but something was telling me I had to get up. Before I could confront this feeling Goku whispered in my ear. "Maybe Goten should stay at Gohan's the whole week. I really missed you." With that he began trailing kisses down my neck as his hand teased my opening.

Before I knew it we were at it for a couple of rounds before finally deciding that we should shower and eat something. As I began to start cooking breakfast I could feel Goku eyes watching my every move. As I made breakfast we kept silent, and even as we ate not a word was said. It was not till I started washing the dishes did Goku asked if I wanted to train with him. At first I didn't know what to say. But as I thought more about it the more excited I became, and so I agreed.

Over the course of the next five days it was something a little more than just training. For starters on the first day of our training it was just figuring out my limits and what would actually work for me. Plus, being showered with so much attention wasn't bad either. Not a day went without us being intimate in some form. If I was the swearing type, I would say how everything we did would be beyond what I could ever think of. Even the beginning of our marriage wasn't as intoxicating as this.

When Goten finally came back home me and Goku had to be extra careful. Yet it didn't seem like Goku and I were gonna stop at any time. On Goten after school hours and weekends we trained as a family. And when he was asleep me and Goku became wild animals. The energy between us just grew and grew. Before we knew it, it had become two months and I started to notice something off with my body.

What it was shouldn't be possible. It can't be possible. I actually thought after so many years and being extra careful this would never happen. Not to say that I'm not happy if it was true or that I'm not a little frighten. I sent Goku and Goten off to run some errands for me as I went to town to buy a certain item. After a few minutes of waiting the results came in and my heart both felt crushed yet extremely happy. I was going to be a mother again.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe it; it's just so surreal. I'm going to be a father for the third time. The fact of the matter is I don't know if I want to be a father again. A part of me wants to so I could have another chance of being there as my child grows up. The other part I just can't believe; it's unbelievable but I'm terrified. This is something I don't know if I could handle. On top of that what would my sons think. Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe it's an absolute sign that I should give up fighting and settle down completely.

After all my eldest son is pretty strong, I would go as far to say close to my strength. On top of that we are in a state of peace again, so why not enjoy it. Now I'm starting to wonder since Chichi wished to be full saiyan would that mean our new child will be full blooded. On top of that I have reached a level of power that can match the gods, and Chichi wished to be at my level of strength. What would that mean for the new life?

Just as I was about to walk out the house to go for an afternoon training session I came face to face with Whis. He seemed displeased with something as he looked me over before walking to my side. "How far along is she?" I was just stud by what he had just asked me. How does he even know? I was about to answer till I felt my wife's ki coming closer to us. "Maybe I came too early. I'll see you again Goku." With that he disappeared.

It was only two short months when we saw Whis again, and this time with the God of Destruction. They looked unsettled as they sat in my living room. Whis never looking away from Chichi, and Berus seeming rather annoyed than usual. Just as I was about to speak Chichi came to us with a tray of food to set in front of us. Without missing a step Whis eyes blinked and shortly appeared a baby boy in his hands.

Neither me or Chichi had time to react when Whis and Berus just disappeared. I went in search of them angrily for what they have done. They had no right to just have my child be born sooner than expected and then take him. I was fuming with rage when I finally caught up to them. "What the hell did you do that!"

"Just follow us and we'll explain when we get there." Was all that Whis had to offer. Still enraged I was ready to fighter him to give me back my son. But I just follow behind in silence. Before long we were on Lord Berus's planet and standing before us was a tall woman. She had long red hair and wore a long black cape around her. "It is was as you said Dims. But reminded me again why we had to take the child."

She just smiled evilly showcasing her sharp teeth. "The child was never my interest, but it was the only way to get Goku's full attention. Returned the child it his mother while I have a word with the father." She spoke softly but it was clear that Whis was frighten of her. So I stood my guard. Once Whis has left and Berus was out of sight is when she turned her full attention to me.

"So this is the famous Goku I have heard about. Not bad for this dimension's version. Even though you could be something different." She then stood tall and had a frighten stair as she continues to speak. "Son Goku, the most hated man in all these 12 universe. Son Goku, destroyer yet gentle personality. What a damn shame. Then again you don't disappoint, especially when not realizing that you were set up." She then disappeared and re-appeared next to me. "Did you enjoy your new wife? I could return everything to normal. But you have to agree to fight in the tournament I am hosting."

"Why didn't you just asked me instead of causing all this commotion?"

"Well you see. This tournament is really a fight to the death type deal. And I'm trying to build a strong team that would follow my _every_ command. So I had to play my cards right for you to fully except my offer."

"Why would I except it after hearing all this?"

"Because if you don't your new son will take your place." With that I just stood there in shock. Would she really make a baby fight to the death? What is wrong with this being? "Oh if you must know who the other members will be it includes two males from your pure blood line. Your father and elder brother. Now I'll send you back to earth to think it over. You have a week to give me your answer."

With that everything went black and I felt myself shocked awake. 'Was it really just a dream?' I looked to my right and can clearly see my Chichi still pregnant with our new child.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**So from this point on going to rework the whole thing. The next chapters will be starting from the beginning. Sorry for the inconvenience and catch you next time **

_narrator voice: on Dragonball z_

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1: Change and Anger**

As the small white dragon turned to dust, I could feel the power flowing through my veins. No more will I sit in the sidelines and wait helplessly for news on my family. My own husband's friends don't even look at me anymore when they return from a fight. So, if that's the case I'll just have to get back into the fight.

It's been too long since I've done any real fighting. I've tried so hard to be a stay at home mother and even try to keep control of my family. But it always seems I could never stop them from being who they are and diving into a battle. Even my youngest can't stop feeling excited when he spars with his best friend. Maybe it's jealousy that I feel which caused me to make such a silly wish.

Becoming a grandmother is great and all but it's clear as day I can't stop the hands of time. Soon she too will become a fighter since it's in her blood, and there's no way around it. Probably this wish is more of a realization that I'm getting old. Maybe it's me coming to terms that I missed being in on the action. All those years ago when Goku fought against Piccolo Jr in the world Martial Arts Tournament just left me with a bad taste in my mouth.

My husband already died, twice! Clearly, he gone through hell and back but doesn't slow down. He literally became a god. Time to just let loose and unwind these rusty muscles. Maybe three years isn't enough and if I'm honest with myself I will look forward to making this new strength a primate part of me. Maybe being the same power level as my husband was a bit much but who's a better reference to go by.

After the dragon disappeared, I looked myself in the mirror of the bathroom. I was wearing the same gi that I entered the 23rd world tournament. I did notice I had more muscle mass, and my hair was crazy fashion. Spikes flowing down. To top it off my eyes are no longer brown, but the deep black like my Goku's. I was so proud of how I looked. I even flexed my arms to admire my arms. I was loving this.

Just as I tried gently to open our bedroom door, I almost crushed the handle. "Oops." I giggled as I walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Just as I made it to the living room my husband and sons appeared in front of me. It took me a moment to notice their confused faces. "Hi boys." I noticed the boys looking at me confused. Goku was the first to speak, and he looked angry.

"Who are you? And where is Chichi?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I am Chichi, dear. Don't you recognize me?"

He raised an eyebrow. Then walked up to me and lead in a bit and sniffed my hair. "No, you're not. You don't smell like _mine_ Chichi. Close but not exact. Now I will ask again. Who? Are? You?" I could easily see he was getting more frustrated by the moment. Why doesn't he believe me? I am clearly Chichi. Then I thought about it. Maybe I changed so much that he doesn't recognize me.

"How can I prove I'm Chichi?" I said almost aggressive and poking a finger to his chest. I saw his nose flair. That's usually a good sign when we're alone. But we weren't, so could this easily be a bad sign.

"The day we met."

I could feel my cheeks heat up from that memory. I was even shying away, with my hands on my face. I couldn't look him in his eyes as I remember that wonderful day so long along. "You were on nimbus when you came up to me and asked if I was Chichi. Then you said how we had to find Master Roshi. I used your tail to get on nimbus, and you flew off once I got on. You told me about the effects of pulling your tail, and then I apologized." The shock that read on my husband's face was priceless.

"You really are Chichi. But what did you do?"

"I made a wish to be just like you." His eyes and even our sons' eyes widen in horror. Before I could explain, Goku walked out. That was a first. I went after him. He stood in the middle of our yard when I caught up to him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of being left behind." He looked at me crying.

"You're not my Chichi." With that, he flew off. I was left there shocked as tears found their way down my cheeks. Then Gohan and Goten were in front of me. They too looked disappointed. Did I really do a bad thing? Why are they looking at me like that?

"Boys—" They started to walk away from, and then flew off. What in the world is going on? I thought this wish would bring us closer, but instead, it made my boys leave me. Before I had a chance to mop, I heard my stomach roar out of hunger. Well, I can't mop on an empty stomach, I reason. I took one last look at the sky before heading inside.

…

I can't believe she would do such a thing. I can't believe how I reacted. I should be excited to have my _wife_ join me in my fights. But no! I just can't! I love her, and would always want her to be safe. Flashes of the time when I fought Piccolo at the 23rd tournament surface. I remember seeing how terrified she looked. I remember being worried she could get hurt. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. On some level, I had fallen for her.

I continued pacing in my son's living room. Fuming over the fact my _wife's_ choice. I had half a mind to find the dragon balls and change her back. But what if she does it all over? Can I handle this? I noticed the boys watching me go back and forth.

"Dad, are you ok?" Goten looked worried. "Maybe we should go back to mommy—"

"NO!" I cut him off with my yelling. "NO ONE TALKS TO THAT… THAT… THAT PERSON!" The boys seemed shocked by my reaction. I just couldn't help it. I was so enraged. That _person_ isn't my wife. My wife has the most mouth-watering smell. My wife's eyes are like jewels when they shrine with love. My petite, strong wife is perfect the way _she_ was. Why did she feel the need to change?

I was just so angry with her right now, that I almost punched one of the walls. Thankfully Gohan stopped me. He then handed my Pan and told me to go relax for a bit. Taking Pan with me, to go play, I slowly started calming down.

It wasn't till night time where my anger rose again. Thankfully Gohan said I could stay for as long as I needed to. When going to the room _we_ usually use I could have sworn I saw _her_ on her side, fast asleep. After I took off my gi, I went through the closet and got one of my wife's outfits. I fell asleep hugging it close to my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Update Notice: **Too Hot, Not Anymore, and Uncle Raditz will be continued next month. Yet, Uncle Raditz will be ending with chapter 3. Teenagers is still on hold until September. Torch, Afterlife, and Therapy Session will be updated soon.

**Coming Soon: **Yamcha and Tien Fanfics. A Yamcha spotlight, Rising, will be posted this week. It's already written and just need to type and post. A total of 3 chapters. Working on another fanfic, (possible name, but can change) Broken Leg. This will either begin right after I have updated other fanfics or somewhere in the middle.

**Other information: **If you would like to keep update on future projects, projects that are returning or going to stop, and more you can follow me on Twitter at queenshadow

Thank you for your patience and support. If have any questions can leave a comment or DM me, your choice.


End file.
